


4 Girls 1 Bed

by JessRM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, If you have a better title please contact me, big cuddlepuddle, the hotel room has only one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRM/pseuds/JessRM
Summary: After so long of being apart and an exhausting reunion Team RWBY wants nothing more than to collapse into warm beds that have been graciously provided by the local inn. To Weiss's dismay the accommodations are somewhat numerically lacking. This is just a silly little drabble done for a friend If anyone wants more nonsense that reads like this please let me know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by http://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion and a great many thanks to them for tolerating my comma problem.

The night had fallen much faster than expected, and the newly reunited team RWBY finds themselves inspecting the single room the Inn has given them to share. Four pairs of eyes all come to rest on the lone queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.  
Ruby, still shaky from the stress of the long day, fights to hide a relieved grin at the idea of forced closeness with her team. Weiss flinches back into Blake, and Yang almost turns to get a second room before recalling her new financial situation.

“Welp, into pajamas then into bed.” Yang says, her voice firm and declarative, certain that none of her three teammates had gotten half of the sleep they needed during their separation.

“I’ll take the-”

“-bed with the rest of us.” Yang cuts Weiss off mid sentence.

Ruby and Blake have already stumbled into the room and slowly changed into their respective sleeping clothes as Yang softly leads Weiss in after them and then starts to change herself. Weiss slips into the attached bathroom to change, not quite comfortable enough to do so in front of her teammates. When she comes out into the larger room, she is met by a warm hug.

Yang grins as she holds Weiss close, Blake and Ruby coming up quietly to make it a group hug. Yang walks the group over to the bed laying down, not releasing Weiss.

Weiss looks nervous about the fairly intimate position atop of Yang but slowly relaxes into it as Ruby and Blake press into Yang’s sides. Weiss chuckles slightly as she feels Ruby’s hand come up to curl her fingers into the blue nightgown. Blake looks up at the Heiress with a small grin before resting an arm across her back as well.

Before long the whole team is out, the warmth and affection mixing with post combat exhaustion to lull them into restful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
